Amari GO
by Lycorise
Summary: 5 years later. Hana moves in with the Amari household. Pokémon GO makes a comeback. This is a totally serious fic. Really.


A scream of unadulterated joy and triumph reverberated through the house. Which was quite a feat, considering it came from the second floor. The two Amari in the kitchen swiveled their heads around, as though staring at the empty doorway would give them answers. Shrugging, Ana turned her attention back to the fridge.

"I think your sister suffered one too many knocks on the head, little one," she said in response to the deep blue eyes gazing up at her.

She got a happy gurgle in reply. Ana smiled, taking a carton of orange juice while grabbing onto a small inquisitive hand that reached for the fridge. She closed the door with her knee, turning back towards the table when she saw a pink and blue figure fly past the door. The rapid footfalls continued all the way to the living room, followed by the sound of their door being ripped open and slammed shut.

"She forgot to lock the door again," Ana sighed, bouncing on the spot to entertain little Rehema, who was squirming restlessly in the baby carrier. The baby girl took after Fareeha – and her, come to think of it. One needed titanium restraints to hold an Amari baby in one spot for more than a single minute. That was why Rehema was strapped to her instead of sitting – or trying to escape from – a baby chair.

Then she heard another victorious shriek, this time from their backyard.

Rehema squealed in response, trying to imitate her 'adopted' sister. Ana shushed her gently, telling her not to follow a bad example. She was pouring the orange juice into her own glass when incoherent yelling burst through the window above the kitchen counter. Ana looked up to find Hana jumping up and down, frantically waving her phone. Rehema mimicked her gesture, shaking a little fist.

"What is it, Hana?"

"I HAVE A FREAKING SQUIRTLE!"

"Squirtle?" She watched Hana disappear from sight, rushing to the other kitchen window – the one without a counter in front of it – and climbed through. The 24-year-old's hair was still bedraggled, her t-shirt crumpled from sleep, and she was barefoot. Something told her the Korean had not brushed her teeth yet.

"Isn't that a Pokémon or something?"

Hana stopped dead in her tracks, staring at Ana. "How the hell do you know that?"

"I'm 65 years old, my dear. Pokémon still had the entire spectrum of colours to use when I was a child."

"Oh. Well, they just released an app. This morning! Pokemon Go!"

"Didn't they release that…65 years ago?"

"Yeah, but it's improved! You can battle others anywhere, set up your own teams and gyms and–oh fuck it, let me show you."

"Language," Ana warned, holding her glass of juice steady when Rehema started grabbing at it. Hana picked up her phone from the table and downloaded the app. "I don't want my grandchild to start swearing before she walks."

"Yeah yeah, okay. Here."

Hana put the phone into her hand, and Ana clicked through the professor's dialogue. Then she was brought to a map and instructed to catch her first Pokémon. Ana took a long draught of juice as Hana steered her through the house, one eye on her phone until she spotted the Charmander standing beside their television. She was about to flick the Pokéball at it, when Rehema beat her to it. The little girl swiped upwards like she had trained for it while still in Fareeha's womb, and the ball hit Charmander squarely on the head.

Ana felt tears welling up in her eyes, as Rehema's pure laughter filled her ears.

"My little sharpshooter," she said, kissing the top of short black locks.

* * *

Fareeha paced around the living room, holding the phone tightly against her ear. It rang for an eternity, before finally directing her to the voice mail instead.

"Damn it, _ami_." She tugged the phone away for the third time, swiping at the screen.

"Why don't you call Hana instead?" Angela suggested, setting two cups of tea on the coffee table.

So she did. It rang forever like it did with Ana's, but this time her call actually went through.

 _"Oh my god, Fareeha!"_ Hana practically yelled through the line. _"I'm catching a fucking Dratini for fuck's sake!"_

"Catching what– Just forget it, where are you? Are Ana and Rehema with you?"

 _"Yeah yeah yeah they're with me and doing great we're at the mall now bye."_ The words spilled rapidly out of Hana's mouth and she cut the call off without waiting for a reply.

Fareeha stared at the phone in disbelief. Angela walked up to her, placing a hand on her back when a video call from Ana lit up her screen. She accepted it, and was treated to the sight of her daughter's energetic smile. The child's face brightened even further when she saw her mothers, and waved her hands frantically around.

 _"Ow! Be careful, habibti,"_ Ana said when a fist collided into her chin.

" _Ami?_ Why are you at the mall?"

The camera was lifted so they could see Ana's eye roll. _"Belly dancing,"_ she deadpanned, and Angela gave a traitorous snort of laughter.

"It's time for Rehema's nap," Fareeha reminded her.

 _"Oh, she'll be fine missing one or two naps. Besides, she's been this high since morning."_

" _Morning?!_ " Fareeha yelled involuntarily, surprising Angela and Ana. Herself as well, so she promptly adjusted her volume. " _Ami_ , how long have you been out there?"

 _"Mm."_ Ana's finger passed over the camera as she checked the time on her phone. _"Coming to…six hours?"_

"What have you been doing for six hours?" Angela asked.

 _"Catching Pokémon,"_ Ana replied. _"And dominating this gym since five hours ago. Language,"_ she added at Hana's _'fuck yeah!'_ offscreen.

 _"Did you know Rehema is an amazing Pokémon catcher? She never misses. Her aim is so much better than yours."_

"I–What is that even supposed to–" Fareeha was saved the trouble of sputtering the full reply when Angela lifted the phone from her hand.

"Have fun then, Ana. Just come back home in time for dinner, alright?"

 _"Of course, my favourite daughter."_

Fareeha gasped at Ana's jibe, the older woman smirking knowingly as she ended the call. She stared at the phone, even as Angela lowered it and gave her a peck at the corner of her mouth.

"Pull yourself together, _Liebling_ ," she said with a smirk. "I have a plan."

* * *

Amazingly, Rehema showed no sign of nodding off even when they reached back home in the evening. Ana let the girl play with her fingers as Hana turned into the driveway, and slotted the family car right next to Fareeha's motorcycle. When they got out – Hana slinging the diaper bag over her shoulder – they were treated to a curious sight.

Fareeha and Angela stood in front of the door to the house, with their phones in hand.

"Welcome back." Angela gave them a sweet smile – which halted them mid-stride. Ana could swear there were Kill Bill sirens going off in the background.

"Glad to be back…?" Hana said uncertainly.

"Dinner is ready," Fareeha continued. "But if you want to eat, then you'll have to fight for it."

Ana frowned, as the two women tapped on their phones at the same time. That was when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out – Hana did the same with her own – and she found a request from Fareeha…

For a Pokémon battle.

"Oh my god," Hana whispered as she read Angela's battle request. She slowly lifted her gaze, wearing a look of betrayal.

"You Mystic bastards."

Matching smirks appeared on the couple's faces. "So?" Fareeha asked. "Will you pick up the gauntlet?"

Ana shared a glance with Hana, followed by similar wolfish grins. Hana stepped forward dramatically, phone raised in the air.

"Team Valor's gonna kick your asses, bitches!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Pokémon GO finally came to my country this morning. So I celebrated. By staying in. To write this.


End file.
